1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates to a method of continuously producing a flowable mixture, composed of at least two components, which components are separately fed from a respective storage tank and thereafter intermixed to produce a final product.
The invention also relates to an apparatus for the continuous production of a flowable mixture, composed of at least two components, which components are separately fed from a respective storage tank, and thereafter intermixed to produce a final product.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
The commonly applied procedure for producing such flowable mixtures is to feed the individual components, which are to make up such mixture, which are generally in a liquid state, out of their respective storage or keeping, respectively, tanks, whereafter these flowing components are dosed by individually controlling the respective mass flows of the components being fed, and by keeping the individual mass flows at a constant value. To this end, use is made of pumping devices, flowmeters, controlling apparatuses, etc., which form together a control circuit.
It is generally known that a certain time span elapses until such a control circuit has stabilized, i.e. until it has reached its steady-state condition. Depending from the complexity of a given control circuit, the mentioned time span is of a more or less long duration.
The product, which is composed of the various components, does generally not feature the desired quality during the duration of mentioned time span and accordingly must be led off as waste, which is obviously a more or less big loss for a respective production plant.